Wystreia: Metal Fight Beyblade
by Ziel.Z
Summary: DISCONTINUED for now, perhaps...  "Name? Oh 'ye mean the beyblade eh? Shadow S-Drago."       16-year-old Serai Fujihara is an ace student and a particularly feisty one at that. But how well can she cope when she unwittingly enters an alternate-dimension, Wystreia, roamed by bitbeast? Contains course language, mild gore and mild boyXboy.
1. Prologue

**Contains blood, slight gore, swearing/cursing, OCness and by-the-side shonen-ai/mild yaoi/BL/slash/boyXboy/whatever you call it, later on.**

**So this is the first chapter of my first story.**

**Oh, and I thank my best friend (Hirai Hirai) for introducing me to fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Beyblade' and I credit it to its creators. I only own the story I've created and any characters and beyblades I might have added in myself (in other words OCs).**

Enjoy!

"So...you're leaving?"

The twelve-year-old boy's voice was nonchalant, fairly idle, yet there was just that tiny hint of...what? Concern? Anxiousness? No. Then what was it?

The eleven-year-old girl sitting beside him on the park's lakeside bench just blinked her dark auburn eyes and turned to stare at her childhood friend, registering the details of his slightly taller frame (she only reached the height of his shoulders); his short pale hair tied in a tiny ponytail (short compared to her shoulder-length mahogany ) and his tawny-colored eyes. Eyes that seemed to gleam brighter than gold, a beautiful ember like the leaves that were now falling from the almost-bare trees, dancing in the wind...

The boy got a little impatient and his tawny eyes narrowed slightly, causing the girl to blink again, this time more self-consciously, and look away. She turned, instead, to the swans that were gliding gracefully in the lake.

There were two of them; necks in smooth arches; heads held high and proud, the two snow-white swans swam close - almost in perfect sync with each other.

"Well, are you?"

The boy had asked yet again, even though he knew what the answer would be.

"Yes, we're leaving. My family and I, I mean. We're"—the girl choked on her own words—"We're leaving for Washington, I think, or somewhere near there. Dad's lost his job, so we're moving to my grandma's house. Though I'm pretty sure she got eaten by a wolf!"

The girl had said that last bit to try cheering her friend up, for she saw where the conversation was heading to, but it only ended up in an awkward silence.

The boy swallowed. His eyes were gleaming a brighter gold than usual.

"But you're not coming back, are you?"

The voice held almost no emotion, yet, it seemed more then just empty words to the girl.

The girl pressed her lips together for a few seconds, then sighed, shaking her head.

"No...I'm not..."

The breeze had died down abruptly. The autumn leaves suddenly appeared dull. Even the swans were nowhere to be seen.

**Long-winded? Hope it's nice though!**

**~Ziel.Z**


	2. Black Cat

**Second chapter, sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Beyblade' and I credit it to its creators. I only own the story I've created and any characters and beyblades I might have added in myself (in other words OCs).**

**Enjoy!**

_Five Years Later, in a Washington town_

Furniletis blinked in the bright glare of the midday sun. It was much too bright for his liking and he was starting to think whether it was worth at all to have come here on mere instinct but a voice that suddenly echoed in his mind banished his doubts.

_[Furniletis? Is that you?]_

Furniletis smiled.

"_Of course it's me, Ezure. Who else?"_

_[Straight to the point, now, Niles.]_

"Sorry, my dear princess", came Furniletis's mock-toned reply, "but I was thinking that you might have needed a ride back home, seeing that you're trapped and all..."

_[My apologies. I was getting a little restless.]_

"I'll come get you –"

_[No, not yet. There is a girl who will have to come with us.]_

Furniletis narrowed his eyes.

_[She has dark brown hair, and reddish-brown eyes – ]_

"Is this really necessary?"

_[Yes. I feel she will be of great help to us. Please, Niles. Just wait for a while. She'll come soon enough.]_

Furniletis muttered under his breath begrudgingly.

"_Alright, but this better be good."_

Then he prowled into the shadows, and proceeded into the shadows to wait.

~#~

Straight _A_s. Again.

Serai Fujihara stuffed the report card into her sling bag with a smirk. It was like this in every exam she took. She could already picture what would happen when she got back home and told everybody the news.

Her mother would probably just smile and congratulate her, her father would act indifferently, and her grandmother would ask her if she wanted anything as a present.

Everything was just so predictable, living in that vintage-looking two-floored house, in a tiny Washington town, with a little garden out front and an ancient oak tree smack in the middle of it all. Perhaps that was why Serai got bored with her life quick enough.

_If only things were what they were used to...The days spent playing and laughing..._

Serai couldn't help but wander back... Wander back years ago, when she was a still little girl who just couldn't stay out of mischief. Back to when she met _him_. Back to the time where she last saw him, five years ago in autumn, sitting on that lake-side bench together...

Serai shook her head, as if to clear away those thoughts; those memories. The dismissal bell had rang.

Outside the classroom, the first thing Serai's classmates did were to flock all around her like a bunch of pigeons, singing endless praises. In other words, trying to kiss up to her.

"Hey, Serai, looking good!"

"Serai, I'll pay a hundred for your brain!**"**

"I'll add a another hundred!"

It was a rather pathetic sight.

"Damn all you butt-kissing leaches_",_thought Serai, even though she had to admit, she loved the attention. She promptly made her way along the crowded corridors, then past the school gates, making a point to chuckle while flicking up her hair glamorously and ignore the many congrats from her classmates.

It was tiresome walk back home. But walk Serai did; past the bakery store, the bookstore, the forever noisy marketplace, and then the old little toy shop...

Serai gasped. Something warm and furry had brushed against her leg. "A cat?_"_ was the first thought that came to her mind.

And indeed it was a cat. An abnormally large, silky-black Persian which had its back turned facing towards Serai. The feline twitched an ear, then tilted its head upwards to the left to stare at her with a large, icy-green eye; pupils in slits.

"Just a stupid cat..." said Serai to herself and she was about to continue walking, only to gasp again as something held fast and strong onto her right leg. She frowned and looked down. It was the Persian again; its tail wrapped firmly around her leg. The cat was tugging at her. Tugging her...towards the old toy shop.

"What the—" said Serai as she tried to pull away.

"_Mrrrrrooow!"_said the cat as it tugged even harder.

Then Serai realized.

"You want me to follow you, lil' kitty?"

The Persian flinched dramatically, as if feigning hurt, then gave a look that said, "_Duh, stupid_."

Serai smiled, amused, then glanced at her watch. She still had about half an hour till she was expected back home. "Well, why not?" thought Serai, so she took a step with her free leg towards the toy shop.

The moment she did so, the feline unwound its black tail, meowed once more then slinked over to the glass doors. It sat there, back still facing Serai, as if waiting for her. Serai smirked at the apparently proud cat, walked over (all the while thinking she must be crazy, listening to a mere cat), and pushed open the doors.

There was a cheerful tinkle of a bell as Serai entered the shop, and the Persian slipped in.

She had never been inside the toy shop before, as it had never really come to her notice, so she gaped, half amazed and half disgusted. The whole shop, if such a thing was possible, was messy yet neat, new yet old. The ceiling lights were quite dim. There were toys, snacks and random objects stacked atop one another, some on shelves, and some on the ground but all almost touching the ceiling. The floor looked fairly new, decorated in smooth multicolored mosaics, but none were in any apparent pattern.

Serai turned all around gazing at all this, slowly making her way to the counter in the back of the shop. She yelped a little in surprise when she saw an old man suddenly appear behind the counter. The wiry little man peered at Serai through thick wire-rimmed glasses, before chuckling softly and scratching a head where a few sparse strands of grey hair sprouted from.

"Welcome to me Ol'toy shop!" said he. "Ain't got no customers in weeks! Say gal, lookin' for anythin' in particular?"

Serai gave a forced smile and shook her head. She noticed that the old shop keeper was stroking the head of the black Persian, which was purring contentedly with its eyes closed, sprawled lazily on the counter. Then the cat opened its eyes, and Serai couldn't help but gasp.

It was the cat's eyes; the left eye was an icy-green, normal for a cat, but the right eye was anything **but** normal.

It was a bloody, hellish crimson.

The Persian narrowed its eyes and looked away, head still held high, as if both self-conscious and indignant.

Then it swiftly leapt down from the counter, with both the shop keeper and Serai staring after it, and disappeared behind a shelf. It reappeared a few seconds later, and when it did, it was with something in its mouth.

The feline walked over to Serai, set down the object in front of its paws, beside her feet, and started washing.

It was a beyblade; a shiny dark violet and indigo with four sharp blades around it. Set atop its white face was the symbol of a black dragon.

"Ah," said the shop keeper, smiling (revealing his state of toothlessness), as if knowingly, as he nodded his head. "The Ol'puss has given you a gift, eh? Keep it, gal! Just made it last night I did, so keep it well!"

Serai looked up with wide eyes.

"But, mister, it's not mine—"

"I say, keep it! Me ain't gonna take back what Ol'puss gave away."

Serai just nodded blankly, and picked up the beyblade. It gleamed beautifully in the honey-yellow dim light; the black dragon symbol might as well have been alive, writhing in excitement and restlessness, staring deep into her soul.

But it was just a toy, wasn't it? A modified version of the spinning top?

Or was it?

**Sorry, not much action. **

**And I didn't type anything wrong for the shop keeper's dialogue. It's just his accent.**

**~Ziel.Z**


	3. Portal

**Slow update again, sorry. And sorry for saying sorry so many times.**

**Ok, so here's an explanation, to clear up some confusion that might occur (later).**

**Italics in inverted comas ("_like __this_") mean bitbeasts broadcasting their talk out loud to anyone/thing in hearing range. Italics in this: [_like __this_] mean bitbeasts directing their talk to a certain person/ people within hearing range.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Beyblade' and I credit it to its creators. I only own the story I've created and any characters and beyblades I might have added in myself (in other words OCs).**

"So...what's its name?"

"Name? Oh, 'ye mean the beyblade, eh? Shadow S-Drago."

~#~

A hiss.

Serai twisted in the covers.

A shriek.

She was sweating; panting with shallow breathes.

Then a clash.

Metal ringing as it crashed with another. Sharp and clear; seeming to pierce the air.

Was it possible to feel both cold yet burning with heat at the same time? She was now.

There were flashes. Black... White...

A chill, biting into her, yet, a fire, raging inside her.

In her heart... In her mind...

Then there was a scream. Or was it a voice, crying shrilly? Then the visions faded away in a blur, leaving her in darkness.

_[Serai],_a feminine voice spoke.

Gentle, almost musical, echoing in Serai's mind.

"What—"

_[Hush...]_

Then she saw it. Well, she didn't see it in front of her; rather, she saw it in her mind's eye.

A slender face, elongated into a serpent-like snout. A lean body of deep violet; neck a long arch; four elegant legs with five gashing claws on each limb; a whip-like tail; and two pairs of feathered ebony wings—the first front pairs larger than the second.

Plainly said, it was a dragon.

But what was most remarkable—and curious— about it was its eyes. They had no pupils; they were, instead, blue. There was no way to describe what shade that blue was. The only way to put it was that it was a warm kind of blue.

And that was how Serai felt upon seeing it. Warmth. Maybe a little too much warmth.

[_Greetings, __my __new...emm, __keeper_], spoke the dragon; voice light with amusement. [_My __name __is __Ezure._]

_Mrrrooooow!_

Serai jolted awake.

She had fallen out of her bed and gotten herself tangled in the bed sheets. And why the heck was her heart thumping like a jackhammer? All because of a dream?

Serai sat there for a few moments, clenching the hem of her sleeping gown, crumpling the soft fabric, just panting; and thinking...thinking...

_Mrrrooooow!_

"Damn that stupid cat", she cursed at that black Persian. It had followed her all the way back home from the toy store, and it was causing a racket ever since Serai stepped in the house and locked it out.

It just kept yowling and wouldn't leave even after her mom threw a shoe at it in an attempt to scare it off (it took the shoe in its mouth afterwards and set it on the doorstep, which just made her mom freak out). And its cries were starting to sound more and more urgent by the minute.

Serai threw aside the bed sheet and went over to the window in a flurry of frustration.

"Shut up!" she cried as she snapped the windows open.

It stopped. The yowling stopped. There was just a cool breeze, rustling the leaves of the oak tree outside.

Serai peered down (from her second floor bedroom window) even more closely. There was no sign of the cat.

_Phew..._

Serai turned around to go back to bed.

The black Persian stared at her. It blinked.

Serai screamed.

The cat was just there, sitting on her desk, staring at her. Pawing at something...

"Serai is something wrong?" her mother called out from her own room.

"No, mom! Everything's just fine!"_Just __a __cat __that __climbed __up __to __the __second __floor __and __sneaked __in __my __bedroom __like __a __ghost._

The cat narrowed its eyes and looked at Serai with that "_great, __now __look __what __you__'__ve __done __genius_" kind of look. The thing it was pawing was actually a red plastic bag, containing a launcher and her new beyblade.

Serai couldn't help losing her cool.

"Get out you freaking cat!"

She randomly snatched up a tennis racket and faked a whack.

That did the trick.

The cat leaped backwards and scampered off, out through the still open bedroom window.

Along with the red plastic bag dangling in its mouth.

~#~

Serai burst out of her bedroom, raced down the steps then out the house, not bothering to slip on any shoes.

She shivered. It was much colder tonight than usual. She whipped around, searching for the feline.

It was sitting not far away, as if waiting for her. There was the rustle of plastic as the red bag swayed in the grip of the Persian's mouth.

Then it took off; legs stretched in a swift pace. Towards the oak tree.

_Give __me __back __my __beyblade!_

Serai raced after the cat.

She didn't notice the change in the Persian's crimson eye—a red aura flickered within it like a bright flame.

The other thing she didn't notice was the portal.

There was the tinkling sound of thousands of bells chorusing in a melancholic tune. Then a bright burst of honey yellow light as the portal on the oak tree opened.

And Serai ran straight into it.

~#~

Everything was a blur, a confusing jumble of sounds and images. It was like Serai was still in her bed, dreaming...

She could hear some screams.

And a lot of metal, clashing and slashing.

She tried to get up, but stumbled, and crumpled onto the hard dirt ground. Strange how she was suddenly so tired...But wait. What was that voice? Deep but not too deep and beautifully husky.

"Aquario, _infinite __assault!__" _no_,_that wasn't it. This was another voice, a girl's.

Then Serai saw _him_. She widened her eyes.

"Stupid cat, why did you bring _her_ here for?" the girl's voice shouted.

But Serai ignored it. All she could think of was that image, blurred to her eyes, which were watering with dust. Was it possible?

"Honestly, why do you people keep calling me stupid?"

Silvery hair once let free and flowing now tied; tall build; golden eyes...

_[Stop arguing! The most important thing to do now is to get to safety!]_

"Tsubasa?_" _Serai cried.

Then the world went black.

**Sorry if that was confusing. But I thought it was a good affect to mix everything together, since Serai herself is confused and the story follows her quite closely. 'Kay, it's pretty easy to guess what's going to happen now. So, anybody gonna try? (Oh, here's an afternote: Look it's digimon! The digi-destined is going through the portal! Anybody get what I'm blabbering about?)**

**~Ziel.Z**


	4. Welcome to Wystreia

**It's been a long time (longer than usual, anyway) since I last updated. Not much action, though it's nice that I'll be able write a little something on the characters of Metal Fight Beyblade. So far, it's almost all OCs.**

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Beyblade' and I credit it to its creators. I only own the story I've created and any characters and beyblades I might have added in myself (in other words OCs).

The air was cold. And very still. There was the sound of dripping water...

Drip.

Hypnotizingly musical water, splattering almost rhythmically on the ground...

Drop...

Was there also another splashing sound?

Yes.

Of water?...

Certainly.

Falling water, yet again, but this time, more heavily. Brutally thrashing against the hard rocks which stooped just below.

But all that was shut out; out behind those metallic walls...

"So how did it go, Ootori?"

"Mission accomplished."

"Oh, really, onii-chan?"A voice—a girl's—poked in playfully. "I heard you got a little distracted..."

"He sure did!" Eagerness in bubbles. "He was standing like a statue! You should've looked at his face when someone's bey almost slammed his bey—"

"Stop teasing, both of you," came a growl of a mocking voice—a fifth. "Tsubasa was just tired, weren't you, Tsu-chan?"

Silence.

"Come on already," snapped a sharp, sixth voice. "What's next?"

"And make it quick!" chorused to other voices, laughing. "We want to make out!"

The ninth person in the room merely nodded.

There was a cough then the clearing of a throat. "Ok, then here's what we do next—"

~#~

An owl was hooting. A flame was burning just in front of her. And a sort of bird, perhaps chicken, roasting above it, the flames just out of reach.

Serai blinked her eyes and groaned groggily. She ached everywhere, and her head was throbbing, her vision still blurred. She got into a sitting position.

What looked like the inside of a small cave opened up in front of her.

There was someone seated in front of her.

She could just make out the vague details; a girl about her age, maybe slightly taller, with curled, short hair that was the color of ocean cerulean.

Wait, ocean cerulean?

That jolted Serai wide awake.

"Who are—?

"Don't!" snapped the girl, causing Serai to freeze involuntarily as the girl fixated her with violet eyes.

"Do. Not. Move", whispered the girl.

That was when Serai's heart skipped a beat.

The girl raised a silver dagger in her hand.

The girl flicked the knife towards her. Serai squeezed her eyes shut. The blade brushed against her skin...

But the pain didn't come.

There was a sickening squelch. Something screamed.

~#~

Serai was still trembling and sweating, but eventually opened her eyes a gap to peak out at the corners, before widening them in shock.

It was a purple spider. The size of a Chihuahua. It was motionless, sort off—one leg was still twitching.

And the dagger was sticking out of it.

The girl got up, strode over and retrieved the dagger. The spider was still stuck onto it, blood the color of lime oozing out from the wound. The girl picked the spider from her dagger in disgust, sheathing her blade.

Serai was still trembling, shock wavering in her racing heart. So...the girl was a friend?...

"The name's Hikaru", said the girl, tossing the spider into the flames as she sat down beside Serai. "Hikaru Hasama. You were unconscious when I picked you up after the raid. Your name?"

Serai couldn't answer. She felt too... stunned; in a dreamlike way. Perhaps a more appropriate word would be bewildered. But she didn't need to answer, for someone—or something—decided to chip in.

"From what I've gathered from Ezure, her name is Serai Fujihara. Am I correct, Fujihara-san?"

Serai coughed indignantly. "I can answer that myself, thank you very—"

That was when Serai came face to face with the second person she saw since she blacked out. Or the second animal (if you count the spider).

The Black Persian.

The talking Black Persian.

Serai widened her eyes. She freaked out. (A/n:Serai sure does a lot of freaking out.)

Her scream was loud enough to bring the heavens down.

"Stop screaming like an idiot, idiot!"

"A talking cat! Oh my fucking God, A TALKING CAT!"

The owl outside started screeching vulgarities as a rat scurried out of its range. (A/n:That was pretty much nonsense.)

~#~

"You are such a drama queen!" meowed the black feline, when Serai had finally calmed down a little (with lots of help from Hikaru).

"You call me a drama queen? You're a talking cat!"

"For your information", the Persian lashed its tail irritably, "the talking cat has a name. Furniletis, or Niles, for short."

The cat straightened itself, and started washing a paw, eyes closed. "Sorry if I uhh...caused you any shock. I failed to realize beings like me are rare in your dimension."

Serai frowned and stared with suspicion from the cat to Hikaru, to the cat again.

"When you said 'my dimension', you mean to say there are others?"

In reply Hikaru nodded. What seemed to be a failed attempt at a warm smile was on her face. At least she was trying.

"Welcome to Wystreia, Serai Fujihara."

"That rhymed!" cried Niles. Serai shot the cat a killer glare.

"Oh sorry, I mean", Niles cleared his throat, "that rhymed." And Hikaru smiled, almost smirking in amusement at Niles's serious tone while Serai mentally disintegrated the Persian.

"Wystreia?" asked Serai, trying the unfamiliar word.

Niles nodded.

"The birthplace of bitbeasts and where they roam."—then he narrowed his eyes—"Most of them, anyway."

Serai sighed. She hated it when she was clueless.

"And those are?..."

Hikaru sighed and said, "We'll explain."

Serai smiled, both apologetic and grateful.

"Okay..." said Niles, "I shall begin first."

Ok, that's it. (Man, this story is moving so slow.)

Next chapter is the part of the story where they start telling some long-winded tale.

Sorry, but I don't think there's any other way to give you readers some background on Wystreia.

Till next time.

~Ziel.Z

**P.S. to my friend for guessing the part of the talking cat. Too bad. I've no prizes to give away. But anyway people, see the part where someone says "Onii-chan" to Tsubasa? I don't own her. She's Hirai Hirai's OC, but you'll read more about her later in the story. Bye!**


	5. Storytime

**Ok, first of all, 4 things to address:**

1) Sorry for not typing for so long. School's been extra busy and the only reason I'm able to type this is because I'm lucky to have finished my homework extra early today.

2)"Furniletis's name is hard to pronounce" was a comment I got from a friend. I've long suspected there would be such a problem (thus the short name, Niles). But I don't think changing his name will be…appropriate, since it takes a little personality away from him. So here's the pronunciation: Fur (as in 'cat fur')-Nile (as in 'river Nile')-Tis

3) I watched Metalfight Beyblade only till the first season (Gingka defeats Ryuuga) so I was real surprised when my best friend told me there was a "real" Nile in beyblade (as in not OC). Now I get weird ideas when I think about Niles/Nile…oh well. They're not the same people by the way.

4) A big thank you to the people who reviewed! Your comments mean a lot to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Beyblade' and I credit it to its creators. I only own the story I've created and any characters and beyblades I might have added in myself (in other words OCs).

"Right, let me begin on how Wystreia was created," meowed Furniletis, straightening as he cleared his throat and began in a story-telling sort of voice.

"Now there are many myths and legends surrounding the beginnings of Wystreia, but here is the real truth, though slightly altered over the years.

"Long ago, before even human civilization began—and perhaps even before the dinosaurs— Wystreia had already existed. It was a dimension tucked away from the eyes of humans in Earth, sort of like a dreamscape, you might say. But, of course, it hadn't had a name yet, since only bitbeasts roam the place and they didn't bother naming it."

Serai nodded, eyes wide as she listened, Niles smiled, glad at least one person was paying attention to him and Hikaru yawned, bored since she already heard the tale a thousand times.

"Now comes the real story. In perhaps the 90s or earlier, the first beyblades were tops. Spinning tops of wood that were used as mere—

"I already know that!" cried Serai, eagerness and impatience in a jumble. "Get to the point!"

But Niles just continued,

"—as mere toys for children. One such little boy, Chareez Hagane enjoyed this toy so much, he wanted to improve it. So away from prying eyes of the other children, or even adults, he created the first beyblade—Heaven's Phoenix."

Serai's eyes widened.

"In Wystreia, a portal opened, and a bitbeast named Roark fell into it—"

Serai frowned.

"—he got trapped in the beyblade and—voila!—the first beyblade with a bitbeast!"

Hikaru sliced a few pieces from the roasted fowl and took some for herself, gave some to Serai—which she regarded with mild disgust, before eating it since she was hungry anyway—and tossed some to Furniletis.

As Niles paused to eat, Serai, too, started eating, chewing the slightly burnt meat thoughtfully as she started to work things out in her mind…

Later, Niles continued.

"The night Roark got trapped in the beyblade, Chareez had a dream. It was Roark, talking to him, and telling him about Wystreia.

"Chareez dismissed it as a mere dream, even though from then on, he started getting the same dreams—of Roark talking to him. But slowly, he realised that every time he tested his new toy, the beyblade, that is, it always seemed to spin on its own accord. Then once Chareez finally came to the decision of testing out a theory he had in his mind for ages—that Roark was truly trapped in his bey, like how the creature in his dream always said.

"He found out that Roark could, in fact hear his voice inside that bey, and that Roark could also control the movements of the beyblade, as long as it was spinning.

Niles froze, and then started jerking his head forward, making a sound like a cross between gagging and sneezing.

Serai got puzzled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Niles coughed embarrassedly.

"Hairball", he wheezed.

Hikaru smirked. "I do wonder if you're doing this just to get out of telling the rest of the story."

Serai raised a brow. "Why would he do that?"

"I'll continue the story. Then you'll know," Hikaru murmured. "You see, Chareez got a little too…obsessed. He started shutting himself out to the world—he was close to twenty then, by the way. Using the first bey he made as a prototype, he created more beys. Just a few at first, then dozens, hundreds…trapping along with them bitbeasts from Wystreia. With the help of Roark, he managed to find a way to get into Wystreia; through a place we now call the Central Nebula."

Before Serai could ask anything, Hikaru waved her hand as if to stop her, and continued.

"After Chareez found out how to get in and out of Wystreia, he got others, mostly friends, to come in. That's how I"—Hikaru pointed to herself—"came to be here. I'm one of their descendents.

"Chareez wanted to make himself the so-called ruler of Wystreia. He went a little mad from there."

Hikaru chuckled a little.

"Then, classic tale, people protested and fought back."

"And they won?" Serai raised a brow again sceptically.

Hikaru shook her head.

"Chareez's own madness was the cause of his demise. Then, he was in his, say, thirties or forties. He went back to Earth and tried to convince the government to help him. Of course, they didn't believe him and he got sent to a mental institute. There, he died."

"Died? How?"

"He had stayed too long in Wystreia. His body was so fixed in the substance of Wystreia—the air one breathed here, the water, the food—that his body wasn't able to adapt to the Earth's substance any longer. So he died. Lung problem, I think."

"Actually, it was a cardiac arrest."

Serai froze. That voice…she heard it before.

"What. Was. That." Serai's eyes were wide.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd speak," said Niles, smiling.

"It's good to know you're back!" said another female voice, bright with a tinge of pride, though not as clear as the first.

"What—"

"Serai," said Hikaru, "The story's not over."

Serai fell silent, torn.

Furniletis blinked and sighed. "Story first, introduction to unknown beings later."

Serai nodded so Hikaru continued.

"Roark was sad and angry that such a thing had happened—his bey was left for someone else to safe keep back in Wystreia—so he passed on a rule, which most obliged, that the way to open portals between Wystreia and Earth be kept only as a sort of "trade secret" between a few chosen people."

"That didn't stop me from learning how to though", mumbled Niles.

There was silence for a few moments.

"So," said Serai, "Let me get this straight. Every time a beyblade is created, a portal opens in Wystreia; any bitbeast that falls into a portal gets trapped in the bey. The bey can follow its blader's orders 'cause the bitbeast in the bey can listen its blader's voice and thus follow instructions. If you stay too long in Wystreia, you'll die soon after going back to Earth. And only a limited number of people know how to open a portal from Wystreia to Earth or vice versa."

Serai took a deep breath. "Phew. Did I get it right?"

Niles and Hikaru stared at Serai before nodding.

"Ok, now for the introduction of unknown beings?" asked Serai.

"Of course," Niles said, recovering from his initial daze. He disappeared into deeper into the shadows of the cave.

When he reappeared, a red plastic bag was dangling from his mouth.

"My beyblade!" cried Serai, snatching it from the cat and pulling out the dark black and violet bey. "I forgot about it…"

"Actually," said Niles with an amused snort, "it's a she."

Serai blinked in slight confusion before realising. "You're that dragon in my dream…"

Serai could almost imagine the dragon smiling and nodding.

"That is correct, Fujihara-sama. I am Ezure. Your new bitbeast."

**Sorry for slow development.**

**~Ziel.Z**


	6. There is a Sequel

**Ok, next chapter. **

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Beyblade' and I credit it to its creators. I only own the story I've created and any characters and beyblades I might have added in myself (in other words OCs).

"Surprise, huh?" asked Hikaru.

"But—but if you guys could talk," stammered Serai, "Why didn't you talk to me before, Ezure?"

"There were too many waves. They mess up my own comunication waves," was Ezure's reply.

"Waves? You mean like TV waves, radio waves stuff like that?"

Niles nodded. "Anyway, because of your Earth waves messing them up, bitbeasts' waves are unable to reach the intended person, so a person on Earth can't "hear" them."

Hikaru smiled. "Now here's the second unknown being."

With that, Hikaru reached into one of the two pouches on her belt…and pulled out her beyblade.

"Meet my beyblade—Storm Aquario,"she said, beaming with pride.

Storm Aquario certainly deserved her owner's pride. It gleamed dark cerulean, almost violet, with two splashes of shockingly crystallic azure swirled around a bright blue face. Was that just the reflection of the flames dancing wildly on the surface of the bey? Or were they really the aura of the waves captured in the smooth surface?

"And the bitbeast inside, Mizuka," said Hikaru.

"Greetings,"swiftly rasped a voice, vaguely annoyed but with an underlying hint of kindness. Serai acknowledged the voice with a soft, slightly-annoyed-at-Mizuka's annoyance, annoyed hello. After that...

"That's all very nice but,"said Serai in a quiet voice, "you still haven't told me why you brought me here." The second the words spilt out, the atmosphere tensed up.

"Well…"began Furniletis, unsure.

"I shall tell you, Fujihara-sama,"said Ezure.

"Chareez's tale didn't end there. There's a sequel. After Chareez died, the people in Wystreia flourished, and so did the number of bladers—the people who wielded beyblades. Then", Ezure paused, "someone came into Wystreia, from earth, for the first time since many years."

"His name, we don't know, but we do know that he gathered many people into Wystreia. They built a base in the Central Nebula. Then, for a reason that we cannot comprehend, they started ordering his people to capture bitbeasts, with objects they called technology. Then they began raiding villages and sealing off the portals in Wystreia, one by one. He's still doing it now."

"That's why you fainted earlier," said Hikaru. "You were in the middle of a raid and you got knocked out by an explosion. They sealed off another portal."

"That's why you are here." said Ezure. "To stop them."

Something started rustling outside.

~#~

Serai laughed. Out loud in hysteria.

Everybody stared at choked a little, still giggling. "I know this is a little cliché, but here comes me denying it."

She took a deep breath to calm herself down, though she was still smiling as she spoke.

"You guys do know that I think that this is completely crazy right? I know this is a dream, and I'm listening to you only because I do enjoy a good dream."

Hikaru blinked. Niles shook his head slowly, eyes narrowed.

"So, mission of heroin," rattled Serai on, "defeat unknown baddies called Dark Nebula."

"Serai, listen—" Hikaru began.

Serai stopped smiling and glared at Hikaru, who paused involuntarily. Her voice was now fierce and solemn.

"You listen to me. My grades are totally awesome and I get top in everything, but this doesn't mean I'm some sort off black belt karate master. That is why this girl is going. Straight. Home."

"You're overreacting—"

"Overreacting, Hikaru? OVERREACTING?"

Anger. That definitely was there. At the edge? Fear.

"I have friends. I have a family. I have a life." Serai was breathing hard. Panting, really. She swallowed. "And I have a Mom."

The bitbeasts were silent. Niles curled his tail tightly."Serai, you can go back after defeating Dark Nebula." Hikaru insisted.

"Didn't you hear me?" cried Serai, tears tittering on edge. "My mom is back home waiting for me. I can't say I absolutely adore her, but…but…"

Trembling sniffles.

"Look, calm down people,"said Mizuka, with Ezure readily agreeing. They might as well have been talking to walls.

Niles shook his head."This isn't going to end well..."

Soft footsteps came padding, but the people in the cave didn't notice.

"Serai, all you have to—"

"What about your mom, then, Hikaru? Doesn't your mom worry? Doesn't your mom—"

"My mom is DEAD!" screamed Hikaru. Eyes ablaze; a wave of flames.

Serai stiffened. Awkwardness gloated in the silence.

"I'm…sorry…"

More stubborn silence.

"Look we'll talk about this in the morning 'kay?" said Hikaru, finally. She silently tossed her bag to Serai, mumbling, "Pillow…"

She then lied on the ground, back turned to nodded at Serai before slinking towards Hikaru and curling up to sleep near her face.

Serai winced at how hard her new "pillow" was. Then winced even more when she heard a trembling, slow but deep intake of breath, then a choked sigh. The wind in the trees? Or something…more?

"Fujihara-sama, are you alright?"

Ezure.

"Yeah." Serai paused, wondering if she should say something. But she just sighed. "Yeah…"

The wind howled.

"Ezure?"

"Yes, Fujihara-sama?"

"Stop calling me Fujihara-sama."

A soft chuckle.

"Alright...Fujihara-sama..."

Outside, a soft, gurgling growl could be heard.

No.

Not "a".

Many gurgling growls...

**Thank you for reading!**

**And sooo sorry but I think my pace of publishing chapters will have to be a chapter per, about, three weeks. Sigh. School... Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Also, many thanks if you review. But I really don't care much if you review or not. I'm sometimes lazy about these kinda stuff too. I just care whether you even bother to read it! XD**

**p.s. I spell "Whether" correctly?**

**~Ziel.Z**


	7. Snap! goes the hare's head

**Sorry for not updating for sooo long. Looks like I can't make my own three week deadline...oh well...**

**Ok, enough of my nonsense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Beyblade' and I credit it to its creators. I only own the story I've created and any characters and beyblades I might have added in myself (in other words OCs).**

Leaves rustled in the wind. Rays of the sun flitted through. And Serai woke up.

She sat up and yawned, which turned into a sigh. She felt like a broken egg which got up on the underside of bed.

Even though she hadn't been sleeping on one.

Then she remembered yesterday and rubbed her eyes and looked around. Hikaru was still sleeping with her back turned to her, Niles at her side. And her beyblade Shadow S-drago, with Ezure inside, near herself.

Serai took the bey in her hand, rubbing a thumb over the surface.

Then she sighed again, and pocketed the bey.

Still in a cave. Still in a dream.

If it was a dream. And a dream of silence at that; save the blowing wind.

The silence made Serai shiver.

It was as if something was just waiting for her…

Sitting and waiting, sitting and waiting…

And then Serai felt sick.

She tried to hold the...thing…down. Then she dragged on her knees towards Hikaru.

"Hikaru...I think I'm about to puke..."came a green faced Serai.

Hikaru yawned and flipped over, facing Serai, but with her eyes still closed.

"Do that outside, and come back straight after...We'll set off on Glora later..."

Serai was about to ask who Glora was when she felt the stuff pushing out from her throat and she hurriedly stumbled out, throwing up in some bushes outside.

She was panting when she was done and, flushing with embarrassment, covered the mess with some soil and leaves.

It was an immediate question. She had vomited, but why? And 'flash'came the almost as immediate answer. The chicken yesterday…Hikaru had told her that people in Wystreia weren't used to Earth's elements, so maybe it was the same for a person from Earth in Wystreia.

Then she realized what that meant. She would die if went back to Earth after she stayed in Wystreia too long. Great.

"But how long is too long..." mumbled Serai aloud.

She sighed. How troublesome. But now that she was here…

Serai turned for a full thirty six hundred degrees assessing of her surroundings.

Well, a raid had definitely happened.

The whole place was practically a cremation ground; a pile of what looked like burnt cottages was just about all that was left.

An old thick-trunked tree, or what remained of it, stood torn to shreds in the middle of it all. Serai guessed it was the destroyed portal—the portal she came through in. Serai felt her heart twist.

Tsubasa…

Had she really seen him, or…

If she had, why was…why did—

Impossible, she decided. And alternate worlds weren't? She shook her head, gritting teeth in annoyance at her own contradictions.

So instead, she went in for a closer look at the ruins, stepping across ash, half singed grass, twisted metal forming shapes of what looked vaguely like beyblades and...

Serai swallowed and turned away from a gnarled hand, sliced off at the wrist.

She swore.

"If I see another unattached body part, I'm going to puke my insides out."

Someone replied.

"_I beg your pardon, Fujihara-sama,_"said a voice that could only be Ezure, "_but is that not a little to vulgar?"_

Serai rolled her eyes. "And I see you're being lady-like."

Then something caught her attention, near the severed hand.

It wasn't extremely shiny, but its surface was smooth enough to give it a blue sheen.

Serai strolled over and, looking both disgusted and—strangely—guilty at the severed hand, picked up the object, turning it over.

"_A launcher, Fujihara-sama."_ explained Ezure.

"For beyblades." Serai stated, pulling on the rather worn off string-cord, wondering if she should keep it. Then her eyes went back to the bloody, unattached hand and she quickly thought better of it.

THUMP!

Something jumped onto Serai's feet.

"Aah!" she yelped and blindly lashed out a foot.

What seemed to be just a hare squealed as it flew a few feet into the air and into the shrubs.

"_Fujihara-sama_!" cried Ezure. Shock and disapproval.

Serai smiled sheepishly. "Just got jumpy, that's—"

There was a squeal, then SNAP!

Something bonked onto Serai's face and she cursed as she wiped off something wet from her face.

Her hand came off with blood. She felt herself jump inside.

A bloodied hare's head rolled by Serai's feet.

**Sorry for slow progress and super short chapter. And this is random, but: I. HATE. HOMEWORK!**

**~Ziel.Z**


	8. At full Speed

**Totally know nobody's reading this. But I'll continue, even if only for the sake of continuing.**

Snarl.

Snap, came drooling a mouthful of teeth.

Serai felt a yelp escape her, but managed to shift backwards, just out of killer jaws.

The sudden movement made her legs trip over each other. Serai stumble onto the ground, looking up.

Jaws of sticky drool, pooling over teeth with bits of grey hare fur, was the first thing she saw. The second were the creatures—three of them—surrounding Serai, blue fur spiked and streaked with black stripes and muscles rippling as they growled. The symbol of a fiery gold sun curled on their heads, just above the eyes. And they were the size of ponies...

"Seriously, raccoons?" thought Serai numbly. The "racoons" snapped, their jaws showering Serai in drool. Serai mentally squashed them.

But in reality, she couldn't move. Her legs trembled, unwilling to stand. Her mind automatically raced with fragments of plans to escape. The creatures sniffed with twitchy noses, stiff ears perking straight to Serai's direction.

"Stay quiet, Fujihara-sama," said Ezure, voice barely a whisper.

The "racoon" facing Serai blinked, growls softening to a slight gurgling chirp...

Serai's shivered and subconciously relaxed. The "racoon's" beady eyes glittered with mesmerisation .

It lunged! Jaws snapped open.

It was all teeth.

SCREAM. Serai shut her eyes…

And it was all pure reflex. She just threw it.

The creature choked and wheezed distracting the other two "racoons".

Serai pried a gap in her eye…

"I rock!" whooped Serai, fear forgotten for a moment.

It was clear as day; that bright blue launcher stuck in the creature's throat as it gagged and spat trying to get it out.

"I rock, I rock, I totally rock!" Serai just kept going on in a sing song voice and with a little hip-swaying victory dance.

Twitch went the "raccoons".

"Fujihara-sama, run!"

Too late.

And teeth touched skin and sank in. Flaming pain drilled in… Serai felt warmth spilling over her cold skin as she gasped.

"Take that!"

Cerulean slashed, drawing blood.

The "raccoon" whimpered and its jaws sprang open from Serai's bleeding arm, crimson dribbling from its teeth and… nose?

Storm Aquario bounced back a couple of feet, blood in its wake. Then all three "raccoons" pounced at the bey.

"Get on!"

Serai just stared, dazed. The bite on her right arm burned and bled. It wasn't very deep, but Serai's vision was blurred. Her head throbbed, spinning.

There was a grunt of annoyance, a flash of cerulean and chestnut, and Serai felt herself being carried up and set down, legs arranged on the same side atop something. "Hold tight." Hikaru's voice.

Serai's vision came into vague focus and she saw Hikaru in front of her, back turned, screaming commands at Aquario. Slashing and ripping of metal against flesh was heard. Then there was the warm pulsing where she was sitting on...

"Oh my god." This was Glora wasn't it?

The chesnut horse snorted. And she and Hikaru were sitting on it. Thankfully, with a saddle.

A raccoon turned from Aquario. It snapped at the the horse. Glora reared and Serai yelped as she felt herself slip. She gripped onto a very pissed off Hikaru. Then the horse brought its forelegs down. Hard. The "raccoon" stayed flattened on the ground, twitching. It just made the other two madder. Hikaru slashed at another's approaching snout with her dagger.

"Serai are you alright?" came Ezure's voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" squeaked the girl as she winced at the sight of blood. Her own arm burned in pain, crimson still spilling.

"Hikaru, we have to fall back!" Serai turned, startled to hear Niles's voice, only to see the the black Persian behind her, frantically clawing at the saddle to stay on.

Hikaru just continued slashing , but Serai could see that Hikaru suffered from many cuts, and was slowing with fatigue. But the "raccoons", besides the flattened one, weren't even panting. Just growling and snapping and clawing.

"Serai is hurt," meowed the Niles hoarsely. As if any of them didn't know.

"Argh, fine!" Hikaru raised an arm to signal Aquario to come back. Aquario was placed back into her belt pouch. She flicked the reins. And Glora screamed and took off into the woods at full speed.

But the two remaining "raccoons" were stubborn. They chased.

A "raccoon" jumped forward to bite from behind. It ended up toppling back a few feet when Glora scored a back kick. The other slowed a fraction...then both sped up again in a flurry. Serai squeaked at the jolt. And the few of the other jolts as Glora bore through the forest, weaving through the trees. Twigs and leaved flew at them, cutting them all up. Serai felt tears welling up in the pain, pride the only thing keeping them from falling. Furniletis saw this. Then he narrowed his eyes.

There was a hiss. Serai felt the warmth on her back leave.

"Niles?" cried Serai.

Niles was on the ground now. He was spitting and arching his back. He was flashing claws and teeth. Glora accelerated. The"raccoons" slowed at the sight of the feline. And they were getting further apart...

"Niles! Hikaru, we have to go get him!"

Hikaru gave her a backward glare. "You're the one with the mangled arm, not him. Besides, he can handle himself."

"But-"

"But he's a bitbeast", snapped Hikaru.

Serai stared, gaping. Niles was a bitbeast? Niles was a bitbeast? So that's why his eyes...

Serai tried to get a last look at the feline, but caught only the glinting gold of the sun symbols on the "racoons' " head. The cat was already in engulfed in the dust Glora kicked up.

~#~

Niles hissed as a "raccoon" feinted at him. He jumped backwards, looking at the two crazed bitbeasts before him. He would win this battle. This would not end here. Niles's red eye flared. It just couldn't.

**Finally done with the eighth chapter. (sighs with relief and mild disappointment at the tiny amount of people reading this story.)**

~Ziel.Z


	9. Eyes from the Skies

**Like I said, I'll continue this even if it sucks. XD**

The afternoon sun blazed. In the forest, beside a tiny brook was a chestnut horse and two girls.

"Ouch!" Serai cried as Hikaru tightened the piece of cloth around her injured arm.

"Be quiet,"said the cerulean haired. "This is what happens when you don't be careful. Dark Nebula must have spotted you and sent those raccoons after us."

Serai ignored her, mind still lingering on the attack.

Glora had lost her steam not long after the "raccoons" stopped chasing and Hikaru finally decided to rest there for lunch. After helping Serai with a make-shift bandage, she caught a couple of rabbits and skinned and roasted them, much to Serai's disgust. There really was nothing else to eat, so Serai decided to eat the rabbit too anyway (again, with much disgust).The girls sat around a tiny fire as they had their little meal. Glora stood grazing nearby, ridding tack off. On a nearby tree branch, an eagle stood preening itself, unseen.

Throughout the meal, both girls were extremely silent. Even the bitbeasts decided to shut up after a while of idle chit-chat. With all the silence, Serai started to wonder about the day's events.

True, it was most probably Dark Nebula who sent those raccoons, but why?-Since she had to admit, she knew close to zero in beyblades and all this nonsense, so why would Dark Nebula see her as a threat? Enough to try to kill her? And how did they know she was there at that moment of time? Was it possible that someone was...?

"So the raccoons were bitbeasts from Dark Nebula?" wandered Serai aloud.

"I already said so earlier," said Hikaru, swallowing a bite of meat.

"But how did you know?"

"Most bitbeasts don't follow Dark Nebula willingly. They're sort off mind-controlled, and a mind-controlled bitbeast has a golden sun symbol on it. "

"Oh...so is Glora a bitbeast?"

"No. She's a regular horse."

"How did you meet Niles?"

"Pet store."

"So he's your pet?"

"No."

"Then why does he follow you around?"

"God knows. I don't."

Silence. Serai opened her mouth to speak.

"Look, if you're going to ask something, ask something intelligent." Hikaru cut in, tossing the remains of the rabbit into a bush.

Serai felt a vein throb.

"Fine. What is it with you wanting to crush Dark Nebula? It's as if it peed on your shoes or something."

Silence.

Serai blinked, weirded out by the Aquario-wielder's reaction. Hikaru was just standing there, staring into the bushes. A breeze followed, rustling the foliage. Hikaru turned to Serai, eyes distant. And the trance snapped.

"We're going to Stirton Village."

"What?" Serai was completely confused.

Hikaru got up and slapped the saddle onto Glora. "You're going home. You have absolutely no knowledge in beyblade, nor are you capable of defeating Dark Nebula."

Serai gaped like a goldfish. But Hikaru just continued as she strapped the bridle onto Glora.

"The nearest portal from here is in Stirton Village. It's half a day's ride at a gallop, a day's ride at a walk. All you have to do is go through it and pretend this never happened."

Serai frowned, suddenly angry. "Wait a minute-"

"You want to go home, don't you?" Hikaru glared at Serai.

Serai froze, lost for words.

Hikaru mounted Glora. "Get on."

~#~

"Where next?" The voice came from the tiny earphone. "It does have a portal doesn't it? They'll be suspicious if we go there without a good reason."

A silver-haired teen was sitting on a tree branch, holding a small, light-weight device that showed images from the little camera he recently attached to a certain eagle's leg.

"Yeah," agreed the boy, blinking golden eyes. He zoomed in on the images on the device.

Currently, it's screen showed two girls and a chestnut horse.

"Stirton Village."

~#~

"Mrrreow!"

There was a electrifying red flash. The last "raccoon" fell onto his partner, blinded and twitching.

Furniletis breathed heavily, the fire in his red eye cooling down to a dull glint. That was the last of it. Now all he had to do was find Hikaru and Serai. Easy enough. He looked up into the sky, jaws open to catch their scent, ears twitching to every noise...

The blood scent was strong. Serai's blood scent, that was. Finding her wouldn't be too hard. He twitched his whiskers, satisfied at finding her so quickly, yet very worried.

Was Serai going to be alright? And Hikaru, too, though he wouldn't be too worried about her; she would survive a tsunami and still be able to strangle him, that bit he respected her for. Niles was about to turn away when... Wait, was that a...

Niles narrowed his eyes. Deathly hooked beak, taloned feet, chocolate gold feathers...

An eagle? Niles blinked. Was it a bitbeast? No. Most probably just a regular bird. A bitbeast would have already felt itself being watched. This bird was just soaring...

But wait.

Niles's eyes widened. It was following Serai and Hikaru! He hissed in annoyance. It couldn't just be a coincidence.

A second later he was gone, a racing, leaping blur. He had to get to Serai and Hikaru fast.

~#~

After Serai's puked a little for not being used to wystreia's elements and all, they set off.

Hikaru had set Glora on a walk, since Glora was still a little worn-out.

The forest seemed normal enough. Rustling trees, soil-rich but rather dusty forest floor, scattered with leaves. There were the occasional rustle of the bushes and grass or the raptor in the skies.

Serai had expected something different, actually. Like silver trees, gold grass etcetera but it really was just a normal forest hiding creatures called bitbeasts. The ride was fairly quiet, till Serai whispered, "Ezure, do you know why Hikaru wants to defeat Dark Nebula?"

Ezure's words stumbled. [Well...]

"I can hear you," said Hikaru.

Serai pressed her lips together, uncertain. "Well?" she asked cautiously.

There was a pause...before Hikaru sighed.

**If anybody still reads this, many thanks! I've gotten quite a lot of comments saying that my story is confusing, so I would really appreciate it if you tell me which part of it is confusing and if possible why and how you think I can improve on it. Thank you!**

**~Ziel.Z**


	10. The Tale beside the Ocean

**Finally, I'm done with this. Phew, this seems short, but I tried my best. I actually enjoyed writing this bit...**

"My family and I once lived in a village beside the ocean," began Hikaru. "It was called Genwater. And it had a portal."

Mama, what's that blue thing? Hmm, oh, that. That's the ocean, sweetie. Wow...It's so big and sparkly...

"My mother was a very beautiful woman. A very strong, firm and beautiful woman. She was the one who taught me how to beyblade. And even though she was strict, she wasn't unkind. She always urged me on to be the best, to stand up tall even if I was the one who lost,"Hikaru felt strangely detached, telling her own story as though she was telling another's. She didn't even meant to tell it. At first, anyway. Now, it all just poured out...

"My father? My mother said he left when I was four. For another women. I never got to know him, so I don't really care.**"**

What about Hikaru? She's your daughter! She's got you! Besides, who said I ever wanted a daughter?

"But even after my father left, my mother was not disheartened. She trained her beyblading skills day and night, just to show my father what a jewel he lost, and earned the title "Main Guardian" of the portal."

Mommy, I'm so proud of you! I'm going train harder and be a guardian like you! Yes, train hard Hikaru, train hard.

"And then..." Hikaru trailed off. Something had changed. Hikaru didn't know what or why, but she felt... different.

Serai sensed it too. It was subtle. But it was there.

"And then Dark Nebula?" asked the mahogany-haired girl quietly.

"Yeah." The story didn't feel detached anymore. "And then Dark Nebula. They came about a year ago...to seal the portal..."

Mother, I'm going out hunting-the cupboards are empty. Ok, sweetie, but be back before dark! Mom, I'm fifteen, don't worry I'll be fine.

Voice still calmly even, Hikaru continued, "I was so stupid. I just had to prove I was old enough to take care of myself. I just had to...And then..."

Why is there smoke coming from the village? A fire?

Hikaru's voice cracked a fraction. "I ran. I ran to the village as fast as I could. But when I got there..."

Mother!

"A beyblade ripped through my mother's chest." Hikaru choked. "Right through..."

Serai winced.

No, mother!

"Mother didn't even have the chance to launch her bey...I was crying, so everything was all blurry." Hikaru's voice evened again. "There really was a fire. There was so much smoke, so I couldn't actually see that murderer's face. But I remember..."

Serai saw Hikaru tighten her grip on Glora's reins.

"Golden eyes, long grey-white hair, a bald eagle by his side...and a beyblade called Earth Eagle..."

Serai widened her eyes at the familiar description. Oh, seriously. How many times must this guy's name keep popping up in her mind?

Hikaru pulled at the reins, steering Glora off the forest path into a mass of trees. They would have to camp there. At least the trees would provide some cover. Hikaru dismounted with a sigh.

"That is why I want to crush Dark Nebula." Hikaru glared at the red evening sky. The girl then turned to Glora who snorted nervously. Hikaru stared at the horse with hard eyes... before stroking the animal with a gentle hand, cerulean locks shadowing violet eyes. Storm Aquario in Hikaru's belt glowed the slightest of blues, fuelled by the cool anger of her wielder.

"I want to destroy the one who killed my mother."

Tsubasa?...

**Tsubasa had better watch his back, or he'd get drowned. Muahahahaha! Till nest (edit:next. XD Thanks forpppto Tower Reflections for noticing my mistake~) time~**

**~Ziel.Z**


	11. Access Denied

"Everything ready, Ootori? Do not disappoint me," curled the cool voice with underlying threat. The boy hearing this through an earphone could picture him on his "throne", drinking orange juice while speaking to him, eyes on surveillance screens that adorned the rooms' walls. The boy wondered if he was being watched now.

"Unless you turn mute, boy," sneered the mild drawl. "I expect answers from you when I ask questions, hear?"

An inaudible sigh and a subtle nod.

"Yes."

"ONII-SAN!"

The silverette winced at the loud interruption of his sister.

"You had better take good care of them!"

How many times had that brunette hammered that into him? But still..."Ok."

~#~.

"I mean, why do you even want to protect the portals if people keep dying because of it? And do you even know who these Dark Nebula people are, specifically? And, you know-I was wondering this whole time-did you pick me at random when you did or-"

"Firstly, Wystreia is an alternate dimension, not an entirely new world. It would slowly self-destruct without connections to a more stable world-Earth. That was why the first few bitbeasts from Wystreia created the Big Bang in the first place-to create Earth so that Wystreia would become more stable.

That's why we have to make sure the portals stay open as connections between Wystreia and Earth," Hikaru muttered, " I don't think Dark Nebula even knows that, or if they do, they don't believe in it.

Second, Dark nebula almost never reveal their names and we have never seen anyone of them announce themselves as leaders. Thirdly, Ezure made the choice of-"

"So Ezure, you picked me at random?" perked Serai, not bothering to let Hikaru finish her sentence. Hikaru sighed.

Ezure's answer came,"Well, Fujihara-sama, I am sorry but I have promised a friend of mine to keep this a secret unless you yourself are ready to meet him."

"Oh, so you didn't pick me at random. And it's a guy?"

The night had been over in a flash, with Serai restlessly thinking about going back home yet strangely feeling the tug to stay in Wystreia. In the morning, Hikaru had gotten them an early breakfast of roasted pigeons and fresh-picked berries. Serai threw up some of the breakfast, then they had set off on Hikaru's chestnut mare.

Throughout the journey, all that throwing up had taken its toil on Serai. Her stomach felt like it was repeatedly flattened by a truck. So was her throat. So the girl decided that acting "high" was the only way for distracting her from the pain. So far, the strategy was working alright.

Hikaru shook her head at Serai's endless stream of questions, then halted Glora in front of a row of wall-like bushes. Serai blinked, curious as Hikaru dismounted and reached forward, parting the bushes. The light shot out the opening like blazing arrows.

Serai winced.

After the ride through the shady forest, the glare that sliced from the parted bushes now was sharp and piercing. The glare of the late noon sunlight.

"Fujihara-sama, are you really...leaving?" Ezure's voice sounded distant as Serai stared.

Stared at a little village below the hill they stood upon, where hay roofed houses squatted about lazily; where the people farmed the earth.

"I...I don't know..."

A little village where a portal would reside. One that will bring her home...

"I think so..."

Stirton village.

~#~

"Jin!"

Stirton village's chief turned from his sowing, squinting against the bright sunlight. An approaching silhouette. Dark Nebula? The buff tensed. Then he blinked, realising. And he smiled brightly. At a blue-haired girl on a chestnut horse.

Hikaru was smiling too, though more mildly. She dismounted, tying Glora by a nearby fence-post before she proceeded to help Serai dismount. "Jin, the portal still open?"

The thirty-or-so man raised a brow, curious eyes now on Serai. "Is the D.N. getting more active 'bout here?" More a comment than a question. Serai raised a brow too. Jin seemed friendly enough but...Was that suspicion in the man's low rumble?

Hikaru acted as if she didn't realise that. "The girl's Serai. She wants to go back to -"

"Earth?" Jin's voice relaxed, but only a fraction. "No problem. Not interested in who's going out. It's who's trying to close it that I'm worried 'bout."

~#~

"Hikaru, I know you heard it in his voice," whispered Serai. They were trailing behind Jin who whistled as he ambled along to wherever the portal would be hidden. "He doesn't trust you too much does he?"

Hikaru shrugged. "You can't be too trusting in Wystreia. You never know who's the real enemy. Nothing you have to worry about though." Violet eyes fixed onto auburn orbs with a sidelong gaze. The trio had just stopped in front of a mass of bushes."You're going home."

~#~

"Open up! Yes, I'm talking to you, bushes!"Jin cried.

Cue the sweat drops for Serai. Hikaru just fingered her bey in her pouch in impatience. The bushes trembled and swayed. Serai blinked and stared as Jin leaned in and whispered something to the bushes. The bushes rustled gently, then gaped open.

Serai's eyes widened. The yellow glow was mellow in the tunnel following the open bushes. The portal. The gate home. Yes, home soon. Soon...

Jin smiled toothily and inclined with his hand. "Ladies, -"

"Fuck off!"

A blast of wind and dust crashing all in waves. Serai staggered backward, coughing. Laughter echoed everywhere.

"What the-" Serai stopped abruptly when she heard it. That metal clashing ferociously. Then she saw them. Slashing with sparks in wake, apparent in the bellowing clouds of dust.

"Aquario, stay close!" There was that aqua bey, weaving through the dust clouds like a dolphin through water. How did Hikaru launch so fast?

"Owl, slash to your right!" Jin's voice. There was a flash of grey and orange. That must be Jin's bey.

And there Serai was standing in a flurry of dust, doing absolutely nothing. While the two of them get all the fun. How much more unfair could you get?

"Gah, I can't stand it anymore!"

~#~

"Friends, Hikaru?" laughed Jin. Hikaru noted the tense suspicion in his voice.

Jin was standing back to back with Hikaru, holding his beylauncher like a club while Hikaru brandished her dagger. The dust flew about them like a blinding cloak.

"I would have killed you here and now if that were true."

Jin stared out at the corner of his eyes at the blue haired blader. His caramel eyes met burning violet orbs. Then the buff turned back to the battle, brow still furrowed.

The dust obscured both their own beys and their enemy's, but there was always that searing screech of clashing metal.

A brown bey crashed into his own Thermal Owl.

"Owl, are you-Ahh!"

There was an impact to his right.

~#~

Dust was thrown to aside as a black Persian skidded to a halt upon the hill, panting heavily. Sometimes it just sucks to have heavy fur. Sighs. And lots of tired pants.

Furniletis stared down at the village sprawled lazily below. Stirton village. He had lost sight of the eagle and Glora's hoove tracks since last night, but that didn't stop him from following his nose. But now...

"Where in Wystreia are they?" growled the cat, tail lashing. The scent here was all over the place. There was no way he could tell where they were now.

Then he remembered. And he mentally slapped himself.

"Duh, portal!"

The Furniletis snorted, determined. And the cat raced down the hill.

Then he slowed, panting.

And he tripped.

"Oomph!"

And...

"Mreooooow!"

He tumbled down the hill...

~#~

Serai stared for a moment at Jin as she crashed into the right of him. She had just ran in the general direction of the clashing beys and so bumped into this giant. Then she noticed the launcher in his hand. And she snatched it from a surprised Jin.

"Finally!" growled Serai. She whipped out S-drago. Out shot a enemy bey at her. She eeped, "G-Go S-drago" then launched. S-drago was swiftly knocked aside mid air. Just as easily as if S-drago were merely the puffs of dust flying about.

And the enemy bey flew at Serai's face. Gasp.

"Serai!" three voices shouted. Then there was a screech of metal. Serai gaped as the enemy's bey was crashed aside in a fury of sparks.

Wait, three voices?

Jin, Hikaru and Serai all stared it. Or him. Or her. That figure that was obscured by the dust. The source of the third voice. The one who had deflected the bey from Serai's face.

Then there was a scream. A screeching howl of the wind tearing through the miday-metal clashes. And a shatter. Then there were voices of "Done! Now let's get going!"

And all was still.

No more frenzied laughter. No more clashing of metal.

Just the whirring of Storm Aquario and Thermal Owl, both still spinning strongly.

"Oh, bloody the gods..."Jin groaned.

He feared. Then he turned. In the obscurity of the dust, he saw. Or rather, he did not see it. And he was right.

They had been so distracted by Serai and her "saviour" they didn't notice those Dark Nebula cronies sneaking up to it. Sneaking to the portal with their beys.

The portal was now no more than a scatter of yellow glowing glass on the ground, before it all literally evaporated away in clouds of amber fog.

Serai turned too, and gaped. The portal was...gone? Destroyed? DESTROYED?

Then...going home?...No more?

No more?

Hikaru blinked, momentarily stunned, then sighed. And she froze again. That voice...

"Are you alright?"

That approaching voice. It was that third voice from earlier. She had not realised it then, but...So familiar...

Hikaru stared. Then glared. Her teeth clenched. Dagger flashing.

The figure emerged from the dust. There was the screech of an eagle flying overhead. Flowing silver hair trapped in a bronze clasp, and golden eyes...

Serai saw him too.

And her jaw dropped.

And Hikaru screamed.

"MURDERER!"

**Now for some news I have to report. I am discontinuing Wystreia! XD Yup, that is completely true. It's dead anyway, and Serai just feels like a Mary Sue (no Serai, please don't kill me!)**

**So I am discontinuing this story, but not the plot. That is, I will write another story of a similar plot, but with some major tweaks. But who knows when that will happen?**

**Thanks Tower Reflections and anyone else bothering to read this.**

**I just felt that sentiment one might feel when letting go of something, so I thought I might rant some more!**

**Wystreia's name was from Wisteria (you guys thought I got the name from a plant didn't you?) or "Wisty" from Witch and Wizard series by James Patterson and also from "New Vistroia" of Bakugan.**

**Furniletis's father was a canon dragon in a book, which title I no longer remember, named Furnilistis (spelling?) and his mother is obviously a river in Egypt named the Nile River.**

**The fact that he is a Persian (though later I was considering changing him to a Maime Coon) is due to the image I keep having when I first thought I needed a cat character: A black Persian with green, pupils in slits, talking to me in front of a bonfire. His different coloured eyes are due to the fact that I think that is cool.**

**Ezure was born from the word Azure, which of course means blue, the color of her eyes.**

**Mizuka was named after the main girl in the Inuyasha (focusing on the Band of Seven) fanfic "The Truth Behind Love". Love that story. I recommend all to read it, so if you want to, search the title in Quizilla.**

**Chareez Hagane was born from Pokemon's Charizard, one of my many favourites.**

**Once again thanks to anyone who bothers to read this nonsense. And now I will go back to trying to write a hopefully improved version of this story and throw in a few oneshots while I'm at it. Till next time~ (Might I add that there's the tiniest possibility I might still continue this? XD)**

**~Ziel.Z**


End file.
